Mirror Opposites
by SlythendorGirls
Summary: Ever seen two people as different as them? Love? Between them? Impossible! But one must remember...in the world of Magic, nothing's impossible.
1. The beggining

She's dating him. How can I betray then all by feeling this way? How can I love her? Yeah, I love her, surprised? Me... Love... her. We are total opposites. Yet these feelings don't seem to stop, I can't let them go. Every time she walks into the room my heart stops, my breathing creases for 5 seconds as I inhale her scent, vanilla and something else I can't catch. I just love all her qualities, her dazzling smile, the way she concentrates, how she laughs, and even yells. I love her.

* * *

He sat in the Auror training room for the third year. Only one more to go. Harry Potter let his mind wander as their instructor yelled out the names of the new students for this year. This had been his dream, to become and auror. His thoughts were distrupted when the instructor called out the name of a new student. "Malfoy, Mornie!"

A Malfoy? Here, why?

When he looked up he saw her. He looked at her from head to toe. Light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looks just like Draco, he thought, his eyes still on her. Could they be related somehow?

He resumed his examination of her. Her hair was long, very long, as it reached her hips, and her nails, painted a dark blood red, looked deadly. He's hate to see what she could so with them.

'How rude,' Mornie thought, sensing the eyes of the man across from her raking over her form. 'Really! Why must they always stare?'

She turned to take her seat, her hair fanned behind her widly at her back. Too bad it was next to him.

* * *

Hermione Granger walked into the "lab" room at the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. What she found was Fred inventing the "Sex Change Potion." She looked down at the boiling purple potion in the cauldron.

"Hey, Fred. Ummm...I'd move away from there, if I where you. It's going to blow," Hermione said and turned quickly to walk out of the room, she'd learned to watch out here. You could never know what to expect when the experiments blew up.

Fred was concentrating very intently while she talked. "Hello, Mi and no it isn't." As soon as Hermione, Mi for short, reached the door she heard the BOOM! of the the explotion.

"Told you. Less roots of lavender next time."

She bumped into the mirror of who she was talking to.

"Hi, love," the mirror image said before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hello," she said smiling returning the sweet kiss.

"What was that noise I heard when I walked in?" George asked since he only had eyes for Hermione and had been that way for the past 6 months. He had yet to register his brother in the room looking at him.

"Fred didn't listen to me. I told him his experiment would blow up, but he wpuldn't listen," she stated giggling. She wasn'tt as strict as before, she figured it came with being a partner at the WWW and being one of the Weasley twins girlfriend.

"Now dear brother, why don't you listen to our lovely partner more often?" George said still not looking up. "It might do you some good." George now looked up and chocked over his last words as he started to laugh uncontrollably. "Fred your purple!"

Hermione's eyes widened. George was right! Fred was now the color of lavender!

"WHAT?" yelled a wide eyed Fred as he turned to a mirror. "Hermione you have to help turn me back please," he asked pleadingly with the sad puppy eyes.

This only succeeded in making Hermione laugh. But hey, who wouldn't?.

George couldn't stop laughing. "Purple sure is your color Fred," he chocked out between laughs sarcastically.

"Oh Fred, I am sorry," Hermione said as she giggled louder.

Fred was trying now to spell the purple away but only succeeded in making it worse. "Fred stop your making it worse!"

Fred frose almost immediately, but didn' stop his pleading look. Hermione would have thought it cute had he not been purple!

"Ok Hermione will help you. I can handle the shop for a while," George said when he stopped laughing. However, it seemed he had a hard time trying to maintain a straight face.

"Hermione please," Fred begged. "Oh alright, we can go up to you guys appartments upstairs," she relented, shaking her head at him.

As they climbed the stairs, they hear the sound of George's mocking laugh following them.

Slytherin: Hope ya like! Wait for our next update!

Gryffindor:


	2. Unexpected Pang

His thoughts were everywhere. Why would a Malfoy take auror training? Harry pondered, oblivious to what was going on around him. When it was time to leave he was so startled that he almost fell out his chair. As he reached the door he spotted his old captain and friend, Oliver Wood. Oliver had gone on to be the best quiditch player, since Harry hadn't decided to play professionally, or so said the teen witch magazines. When he was about to shout a Hello he froze. Mornie had just reached Oliver. Harry felt a strange stab-like feeling between his chest. He watched as Oliver wrapped his hand around Mornie and kissed her. Then again, thought Harry, ignoring the pain, Why should I care?

Just then Oliver turned and spotted him, "Oye Harry," Oliver shouted indicating for him to join them.

Harry walked slowly over there cursing himself with each step. What was wrong with him! He had no feelings her and Oliver was a good friend.

"Hello," Harry said when he finally reached them still mentally cursing himself. "How's your practice going?" he asked Oliver.

"Its great! Cant wait to play against Spain," he then smiled at Mornie and said, "So I see you and Harry Potter are now partnered up. Promise me you'll teach her the ropes, ah Harry?" At this Harry looked on in confusion. What? They had? When? Then again...he hadn't been paying attention.

Harry just nodded as he saw Mornie look at his scar when Oliver said his name. He didn't even feel anything anymore when people noticed it; everyone always had the same reaction to stare.

"Well Harry its nice seeing you but I must go. I only came to wish Mornie luck and see how her first day. We've got to catch up soon. Now I got to go to practice again," he said waving goodbye as Harry bid him farewell. With a last kiss to Mornie, Oliver walked away, and they all walked their separate ways.

Hermione was sitting down on a chair concentrating intently. Damn! She'd tried at least 20 different spells and quick potions in the past hour and only succeeded in changing him from lavender to blue to pink which horrified Fred, then back to purple.

"Ah there's no use!" Fred mumbled, "Even the smartest witch of her time cant help me!"

"I can do this," she replied. Thinking back to Hogwart's: A History wouldn't help her this time. Then she remembered the spell book she'd just bought and left in George's room yesterday. "Wait I'll be right back," she called and ran to George's room creating havoc trying to find that book. Now Hermione think where did you put it.

Fred was sitting there thinking about telling her. He almost feel from his chair as he jumped when she screamed "Yes, I got it!"ﾝ

She walked back into the room with a smug look on her face. "Here Fred, hold this so I can see if this spell works. Purpurrota,"ﾝ Hermione pronounced clearly with a swoosh of her wand. Slowly the color started to fade.

"OH MY GOD FRED," She exclaimed getting a mirror.

"What? Tell me please tell me I'm not pink again!" Fred cried. Hermione just laughed at that, took the book and gave him the mirror. Fred got to see himself and this time he wasn't lavender anymore, in fact he was normal again.

"Oh Hermione, you are the smartest witch," he said grabbing her and spinning her around while she blushed a bit. "Thanks..."

She laughed again. "Alright I guess we are back to work."ﾝ

Fred's smile slipped a little, he should tell her, he thought. He opened his mouth to finally say it, when George's voice was heard calling them down. Fred shut his mouth then opened again, in defeat. "Seems we are needed, let's go," he said opening the door for her.

"Where you going to say anything Fred?" Hermione asked him. Fred smiled whistfully. "Nothing important," he replied and she shrugged her shoulders and went down stairs.

**

* * *

**

**Slytherin:** Well...yeah we've updated! Gryff's been on my ass for days now about this but I finally got it done. WHAT! I've been busy! Anyway...thanks to our reviwers and enjoy!

**Gryffindor:** Im so sorry about how long it took to update my computer was the one with the virus (Evil mumble) anyways i hope u enjoy what we have also hope we get to update soon but if u live in florida u know about the FCAT its a huge test coming up soon so yeah i gotta pass or no gaduation for me but i hope it dosnt take to long for us to update again.


	3. Mission Imposible

_What's going on? I really must get her out of my mind. She belongs to someone else. Her beautiful eyes, her wonderful smile, everything belongs to another. Can you really blame me? I can't even tell her._

* * *

Hermione was working at the twins' store, refilling their love potions. She hadn't gotten around to it yesterday after turning Fred back to normal. She smiled at the memory. She was filling what looked to be pumpkin juice bottles full of the love potion she'd just brewed.

She was humming to one of her favorite songs "Sugar were going down," thinking she was alone at such an early hour. Just as she was filling the last bottle a hand grabbed her, she opened her mouth to scream when the other hand covered her scream. The bottle that had been in her hands feel to the floor and shattered.

"Hey Mi! Its just me," Fred said in a voice full of laughter. Hermione gave him a look that clearly said 'I should hex you and don't think I wont.'

"Aw, come on Mi. Don't be mad at me here have a pumpkin juice, I heard you and just came down to see what you were doing here so early. And to thank you again for turning me back even though I was pink for a while." Hermione looked at the pumpkin juice he offered her.

"You take a sip first." She didn't trust that glint he still had in his eyes, she couldn't trust either twin when it came to pranks. But he simply shrugged and took some then gave her the rest of the bottle. She looked at him for a while before she took a sip then finished it off. She frowned as she moved and noticed the glass on the floor. "Shit Fred! Did you bring that pumpkin juice from the kitchen?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide in fear. Fred looked her like she was weird said yeah while he did the spell to replace the broken glass and contents.

She looked at the table, still unsure and more than a bit afraid. "You didn't grab one of those bottles by accident did you?" Her fear was now evident in her voice.

He looked at the table seeing now they were all pumpkin juice bottles. Trying to remember where he'd put down his bottle and grabbed it again. Oh…shit. "Um sorry Mi. I think I grabbed the right one but now I'm not so sure. What's in there?" Fred asked since they put many different potions in the pumpkin juice bottles.

"Love potion," Hermione squeaked suddenly looking slightly pale. Oh…double shit!

"Ok seniors your assignment today is to help teach and train the freshmen. Both your grades will be on how well you both complete the given assignment," Professor Moody said writing as he spoke and his revolving eye watching their reactions. "Now in the pairs I assigned yesterday you're to find a certain portkey. As soon as you touch it, it will record your time from the time you left to five on the dot when you should reach them. Trust me there will be obstacles. At five they will activate and bring you back to class."

Mornie lifted her hand. "Professor Moody. How do we know what the portkey will look like, or if its meant for us or another group?" Harry was a bit reminded of Hermione always with questions well more like answering them.

Moddy didn't turn around but had his magical eye watching her. He saw potential in this one, unlike some of the others she asked smart questions. Harry will teach her well. He smiled, well if they could get along. He'd seen the looks given to one another yesterday. "Great question. I'm going to assign you each an object you most find but in order so no one else can help another group it will be on a paper only the pairs can read and see the picture of the object." Now he turned around. "You also cant apparent in or out of there. Even if you injured this will be treated like if it were a real mission. You must solve all the problems that come to you. Now, I expect all of you to be able to complete this. If you do not get to the portkey in time you will have to go to the location indicated on the paper I'm giving you." He looked around the class. "You'll be recovered in the morning." Mad-eye looked at the faces of his students most freshmen looked worried, while the seniors looked determined.

"Once I call you name please come up and receive your set of instructions," Profesor Moody said and read the names off his list.

"James Taylor and Jacob Smith."

"Susan Stevenson and Malory Price."

Anthony Kurkova and Amanda Sulivan."

Bijou Ville and Francois Jacomossy."

"Harry Potter and Mornie Malfoy."

"…"

Once his name was read, Harry spaced off wondering how fast they could get the assignment done. When she elbowed him he looked up to see that the class was packing up to go do the assignment.

The forest was very green expanding to the farthest the eye could see. Their conversation was basically none. Harry and Mornie only wanted to find the port key and be done with it and each other.

Harry was still wondering where she went to school but he figured he know where. "So, where did you go to school? It wasn't Hogwarts, I think I'd remembered another Malfoy."

"I didn't go to Hogwarts though I was able to visit one year. I watched the final task of the triwizard tournament. I went to Beauxbaton." She didn't even bother to look at him, though it went against every thing taught to her at Beauxbaton, about being the perfect lady. She just had an instant dislike to that Potter boy. YUCK! She was starting to sound like her father calling him Potter boy.

"Mm," was all Harry said in reply. He'd been right. He was having a hard time having to be partnered with her. He just couldn't forget the fact she was a Malfoy.

"Give me the instructions," Mornie suddenly demanded. They were getting nowhere and he'd barely taken a look at them. Harry shrugged as he handed them to her. "There's not much you can do with them now except memorize the port keys appearance." Harry added since she looked frustrated at the lack of information on the page.

"Why are we just doing nothing? Isn't there something we can do?" Mornie was definitely frustrated she wanted to get this over with. Why was he so calm and relaxed like they were walking down to Hogshead?

"We have to wait," Harry said easily, carefully watching out for any of Moody's traps. "We have to treat this as a real mission and thus can't speed through things, at least not without thinking of the consequences."

"But we haven't even done anything yet except walk. Do you think by just relaxing we will stumble across the portkey?" She asked, clearly frustrated. God she hated him! How could Oliver even stand to be in the same room with him, much less be his friend. He had so much better taste in other friends.

"I'm not relaxing. Do you think blasting off magic will make us get there any faster? Professor Moody probably has something restricting or tracking on our magic. You know magic can be traced. Not a good idea to leave a trail behind if it can be avoided. Count this as lesson number one if you didn't know it already." Harry wondered why she didn't know this. Do they let just anyone into auror training these days?

Mornie's blue eyes turned to that cold icy stare clearly telling him that comment hadn't been appreciated. "Alright Potter," she said, "What do you expect us to do then?" God she wanted out of this god for shaken forest. She grabbed a scrungie off her wrist and quickly tied up her hair manually since Potter had basically forbidden magic. The ass!

Harry shrugged. "We have to get a feel for our surroundings before we do anything. I'm sure soon we will get to face some trouble the Professor created for us." His emerald green eyes taking in everything, wondering what the first obstacles will be before they would reach the portkey. He was sure they'd face obstacles.

Mornie rolled her eyes. "Fine Potter."

"Merlin you sound just like Malfoy saying that,"ﾝ Harry replied.

"Well, I am a Malfoy," Mornie stated though he wasn't sure if she seemed happy about that fact or not.

"I know. I meant you sound like that ferret of a brother of yours. Well I guess that ferret Draco is your brother," Harry chuckled as he remembered 4th year.

Mornie turned to give him an icy stare. "Don't you dare talk about my brother!" Calling her brother a ferret! How dare he? He didn't know her brother! Sure he wasn't perfect but no one could say such things about him but her. "Watch it Potter or I'll hex you. Or maybe turn you to a weasel like that friend of yours," she threatened. Mornie figured her main dislike of him had been of stories her brother told her. Now she know it was all true. Merlin why did she have to be paired with him?

Harry's eyes fired up, a deep contrast to her icy stare. "You don't know Ron,"ﾝ Harry said carefully although Ron was a bit of an idiot. "But I know you ferret brother." He grabbed his want to deflect anything she decided was fit to throw at him.

Mornie gave a frustrated yell and turned away to storm away from him. Then their first obstacle appeared out of thin air. But to late for Mornie to stop and started to fall into the lake that had just appeared in front of them. She gave a shriek as she felt herself fall.

Harry was sure he could have stopped her fall but at the last minute only laughed. She tried to get up but only succeeded in slipping which caused him to laugh some more. So she threw a rock at him, which would have hit him in the middle of his face if he hadn't been quick enough to dock. He figured her excellent aim came from playing Quiditch with either Draco or Oliver.

"Hey watch it," he said while she chuckled. "Just get me out," she replied, "Or ill just throw another one."

Harry laughed again. "And that's supposed to make me want to get you out how?" She gave a frustrated sigh before resorting to magic. Then as Harry was still laughing she stormed away.

* * *

**Gryffindor:** Hey we updated a bit sooner and this chapter is way longer then the other ones have been. I've just had so much homework about 2 essays a night and some more junk. I hope it's still good though and you continue to read and review. But most of all enjoy.

**Slytherin:** Griff has been pestering me for the past two weeks to post…yes…two weeks. What can I say people I have a very busy life!


End file.
